This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The subjective nature of pain makes an objective measurement difficult to produce. If such a measurement is possible, then this knowledge would assist in the management of patients whose self report of pain is either unavailable or called into question. Past studies have demonstrated that chronic pain is associated with gray matter (GM) atrophy, detectable by magnetic resonance imaging. To read about other projects ongoing at the Lucas Center, please visit http://rsl.stanford.edu/ (Lucas Annual Report and ISMRM 2011 Abstracts)